Hermanita
by Akeemi-chan
Summary: Una vida sin amigos y esclava de sus amigos de niñes, Ren y Jeanne... una personalidad nula ni brillo de belleza... así es la vida de Tamao Tamamura, pero las cosas cambian cuando recibe una carta...  ¡Un corazón puro es imparable!
1. Chapter 1

**Me dí cuenta que el mundo necesita más fics de Ren x Tamao, así que me dedicaré a hacer más one-shots ^^**

**UNANSE A MI CAUSA y CREEN MAS FICS… tenemos que tener más fics que la de la pareja Ren x Pilika… esa es la meta D:**

**AJAJAJA ^^ yo y mi locura :) **

**Bueno, los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen… y ya estoy aburrida de repetir siempre la misma frase =(**

Capitulo 1 Mi cruda verdad.

Tomó con total cuidado la carta entre sus largos y finos blancos dedos, sentía que sudaba frío, y su corazón iba a mil.

Tamao tomó un mechón de cabello peinándolo detrás de su oreja para poder contemplar mejor la carta. No podía creerlo, temblaba y sonreía al mismo tiempo que su estomago daba vuelta.

Era una carta de amor.

¡A alguien le gustaba ella! ¡La chica con personalidad plana y sin ningún brillo especial!

Su corazón daba duro contra su pecho, mientras abría el sobre.

"_Querida Tamao_

_Puede que te sea muy extraño recibir una carta de confesión de un chico, pero no tuve el valor suficiente cómo para decirte… que me gustas mucho._

_Desde la primera vez que te vi.…_

_Eres una persona muy dulce, y espero que vengas a la biblioteca mañana después de clases para saber cuál es tu respuesta._

_Cariños_

_Lyserg"_

Tamao rebosaba en gozo y felicidad, ¡Alguien le había dicho que era dulce!

Ella nunca recibía halagos… por una razón muy simple…

Mientras ella seguía fantaseando, no se pudo dar cuenta, que habrían la puerta a la parte de arriba de la escuela, donde ella estaba… que caminaban hacía ella…y que…

Le arrancaban la carta de las manos.

-"PFFFFF ¡Que ridiculez! ¿Quién podría ser tan loco cómo para fijarse en una feúcha cómo tu?"- sonrió cínicamente, mientras rompía el papel en miles de trocitos.

Tamao miró en pánico la escena, su primera confesión fue arrancada de sus manos y destrozada tan fácilmente…

La causa de su dolor… la razón de sus sufrimientos, se hallaba ahora parada enfrente de ella con una sonrisa irónica.

Ren Tao… su amigo de infancia.

-"Ren-Ren, ¿Qué haces?"- preguntó alguien que entró por la puerta en ese momento.

-"Nada Jeanne… es que la inútil de nuestra hermanita recibió una carta de amor de algún demente"- dijo entre risas el de cabello oscuro.

-"¿No bromees? ¿Alguien se le confesó?"- Jeanne preguntó divertida.

Si, estos tres chicos habían sido amigos de infancia…

Rarísimo era pensar… que los guapísimos Ren y Jeanne ¡Eran amigos de infancia de la niñita sin brillo llamada Tamao!

Las otras chicas y chicos la envidiaban por ello y no le hablaban… así que Tamao no tenía más amigos… era una pena que Ren y Jeanne no actuaban para nada cómo amigos… ¿O le llamarías amistad a obligar a alguien que te haga las tareas, te limpie la habitación y le hagas cosas malas por que si?

Amigos de infancia, JA, Tamao era la esclava de ambos…

Y todo empezó por que los tres viven en el mismo edificio… eran inseparables… pero los dos al entran en primaria y empezar a llamar las atenciones de todos con su belleza e inteligencia… los volvió engreídos y superiores…

Ren tomó a Tamao de la muñeca con fuerza y de un tirón la levantó –"no creerás que **tú,** ¿Podrías a llegar a ser querida… _**hermanita**_…?"-rió Ren.

Tamao trató de soltarse del agarre, pero solo causó que Ren la tomara más fuerte y le doliera más.

-"No tienes tiempo para otras cosas Tamao… solo para atenderme"- dijo con voz seca en el oído de Tamao que se estremeció y sintió lágrimas caer por sus mejillas.

-"¡Ren ya la hiciste llorar!"- dijo enojada Jeanne, ya que molestar a Tamao era divertido… pero tenía un punto final que no podían pasar…

Ren la soltó con mala cara y pateando la puerta salió con ambas manos en sus bolsillos con un humor terrible.

Jeanne dudó un momento si quedarse a consolar a Tamao o correr a detener a Ren con sus ataques de ira para que no matara a alguien, su intuición le dijo que fuera en búsqueda de Ren para salvar una vida.

Ya sola Tamao, tiritando, tomó todos los trocitos de papel y los miró con dulzura, los guardó en su mochila, se sacudió la falda, se levantó y con actitud decidida se seco las lágrimas con su mano para salir caminando con un paso calmado echándole por última vez un vistazo desde la azotea al cielo.

Cuanto hubiera dado por ser un pájaro… y poder haber nacido con la habilidad de volar por ese hermoso cielo azul.

Con libertad.

Dejó de pensar ideas locas y volvió a clases, para su suerte Ren y Jeanne eran un año mayor lo que hacía imposible que estos pudieran estar en la misma clase… era su momento de descanso.

Terminando la jornada, la chica arregló sus cosas mientras escuchaba unos que otros murmullos de sus compañeros y compañeras que hablaban de ella y de que ¿cómo era posible que ella fuera amiga de Ren y Jeanne?

Suspiró y salió rápidamente del salón, tratando de no encontrar a Ren y Jeanne que la hubieran obligado a llevar sus cosas.

Corrió cómo pudo y llegó a su casa.

Mientras Jeanne tomaba su largo cabello y trataba de peinarlo en una cola mientras caminaba junto a Ren hacía el salón de Tamao.

Unos que otros estudiantes se sonrojaban, sufrían sangramientos de nariz y hasta se desmayaban al ver a Ren y Jeanne caminando por el pasillo.

Llegando a la puerta de salón gritó que donde estaba Tamao, pero de respuesta solo recibió no se y uno que otro desmayo.

-"La enanita se fue"- gruñó Ren

-"Tranquilo Ren, no es para tanto… siempre te alteras si no tienes control total de Tamao"- dijo con un tono un tanto triste Jeanne.

-"¡Eso no es verdad! Además… es su culpa por ser tan torpe y meterse en problemas donde sea que vaya"- dijo con enojo Ren.

Jeanne decidió permanecer callada… si decía algo que no debía tal vez Ren…

No le dio más vueltas y le sonrió a Ren mientras lo tomaba del brazo –"HEY Ren-Ren, ¿Y si vamos por unos helados?"-

Ren suspiró en resignación.

-"bueno pero deja de decirme Ren-Ren"-

-"No quiero"- dijo sonriendo Jeanne… total… esta era su única manera de sentirse un poco más pegada a Ren de lo que era Tamao… por que Ren no veía… estaba simplemente ciego a su obsesión con Tamao… siempre que hablaba de algo era para criticar a Tamao, siempre que los dos hacían algo el la llamaba… y sin darse cuenta… el siempre pensaba primero en Tamao.

Al día siguiente Tamao llevó las mochilas de ambos chicos cómo era la costumbre…

Pero cuando Ren fue a buscar a Tamao acompañado por Jeanne, no estaba ni en la azotea ni en la clase, cuando fue al pupitre de Tamao y lo abrió, ahí estaba pegada con tal delicadeza la carta del tal Lyserg, Ren la tomo en sus manos dio un gruñido y la volvió a destruir mientras corría rumbo a la biblioteca.

Tamao estaba ansiosa y nerviosa en la biblioteca esperando a Lyserg, había escuchado hablar de él, un chico ingles muy apuesto… y conocido entre las chicas… ¿En verdad era posible que el estuviera enamorado de ella?

_-"N- no puedo soportarlo más, esto debe de ser- una b-broma cruel… mejor me voy"- _pensó mientras guardaba un libro que había estado fingiendo leía… era triste pensar que Ren tenía razón… ¿Quién podría quererla a ella?

-"¿Es que me quieres dejar plantado?"- rió dulcemente una voz melodiosa.

**AJUAJAJAJAJAJA **

**Un fic de dos capítulos… :) espero les haya gustado, no se preocupen… Ren será un poquitín más dulce… en el siguiente…**

**Espero los comentarios ^^ **

**Por favor sean reales conmigo, el drama no es lo mío pero lo intenté, estoy acostumbrada a la comedia. :S**


	2. Chapter 2

**JIJI! A todo el mundo pareció gustarle mi idea de más fics Ren x Tamao para el mundo, ¡Entonces que se haga!**

**No importa que, pero escriban, escriban cualquier cosa, Ren x Tamao siempre es bueno… sea cómo sea y sea cómo se escriba.**

**Ya todos deven saber… que Shaman King no es mío ni nada de la serie me pertenece…**

**BLAH BLAB BLAH…**

**Con la historia…**

Capitulo 2

Es una orden.

-"_Es una idiota… ¡Si la veo con él, los mato a los dos!"-_ Ren corría por el pasillo a toda velocidad, no le importaba empujar, tirar o herir a otra gente. –"¡_No la aguanto_!"- giró su cabeza y encontró las escaleras.

–"Si no me equivoco… la biblioteca esta en el quinto piso"- susurró para sus adentros mientras maldecía su suerte de estar en el primer piso.

Subió las escaleras corriendo, saltándose cada tres escalones con pasos gigantescos.

Jeanne corría detrás de él lo más rápido que podía –"¡Ren! ¡Detente!"- suplicaba mientras trataba de encontrar aire para respirar.

-"_Los celos ya son para el algo difícil de llevar"- _pensó Jeanne mientras fruncía el ceño y seguía con la carrera –"_Su adicción se vuelve cada vez peor… me preocupa esa persona que este con Tamao, ¡Ren lo matará!"-_

En ese momento en la biblioteca.

Tamao se sonrojó y abrió la boca para responder, pero no emitió ningún sonido.

El rió y sus mejillas tomaban un leve sonrojo.

-"Soy Lyserg, el de la carta… y siempre me has gustado"- dijo el confiado mientras inclinaba un poco la cabeza haciéndolo ver adorable.

Tamao no se lo podía creer, una persona… ¡Así de apuesta! Le decía que gustaba de ella… era demasiado difícil creerlo. Así que agarró su mejilla y la estiró con tal fuerza, que se dejó una marca roja.

-"¡KYA!"- gritó para luego tocarse el lugar herido.

El la miró con los ojos cómo plato –"¿Estas bien?"- le preguntó Lyserg, mientras se acercaba y le tocaba la mejilla.

Tamao se asustó al tacto, se echó hacía atrás con rapidez chocando con el librero, luego miró a su derecha dispuesta a salir corriendo, cuando el la toma delicadamente por el hombro.

-"Por favor… no corras"- suplicó.

-"Es que yo… n-no p-puedo, en-en-entender… ¿Cómo alguien… t-tan s-s-simple cómo yo… p-puede ser… querida?"- susurró mirando al suelo, mientras pequeñas gotas caían de sus ojos ligeramente cerrados.

El chico de facciones perfectas y cabello liso verde, la tomó de la mano y la levantó –"No puedes despreciarte a ti misma de esa manera, eres una persona dulce, cariñosa y dedicada… y lo se por que te eh observado, el primer día de colegio ayudaste a esa niña que se había caído en medio de la calle a cruzar, en tu espalda, incluso con todas esas mochilas que llevabas, mientras tus dos amigos te dejaban atrás… te importa el resto de la gente más que tú misma… eso te vuelve especial"- susurró mientras limpiaba las lágrimas –"Desde entonces que me gustas, amo todas esas partes de ti"-

Lyserg la miró serio mientras Tamao sentía su corazón ir a mil. Lentamente Lyserg tomó las manos de Tamao entre la suyas –"Así que quiero saber… si tu… ¿Quieres salir conmigo?"-

Tamao sonrió levemente mientras pequeñas lágrimas amenazaban nuevamente con salir, el chico de intercambio ingles, reconocido entre muchas chicas, por sus facciones perfectas, mucho más finas que las de cualquier chica del instituto…fue la primera persona en hacerla sentir tan feliz.

-"Yo… yo"- susurró Tamao observando con timidez y una sonrisa las manos con los dedos entrelazados.

-"¡Ni se te ocurra estúpida!"- gritó Ren abriendo la puerta de una patada, y con una mano de un golpe separó sus manos entrelazadas.

Tamao miró choqueada la escena, Ren había estampado contra el librero a Lyserg agarrado lo por la camisa con toda su fuerza, mientras Lyserg trataba de liberarse. Del estante caían libros y Tamao miraba aterrada cómo Ren lo tiraba repetidas veces contra el estante.

-"Mira tu estúpido mariquita… No le vuelvas a dirigir la palabra a esa simple tonta, ella esta muy ocupada conmigo cómo para preocuparse de un marica cómo tu ¿entendido?"- dijo con tono amenazador y su típica sonrisa irónica sedienta de sangre.

Lyserg sonrió con ironía, librándose de Ren.

-"Tu no eres nadie para tratarla de tonta, además es decisión de ella con quien quiere estar"- le contestó duro Lyserg. Ren lo soltó y lo tiró al suelo mientras tomaba a Tamao del cuello de la camisa para llevársela.

-"¡Ella es mía!"- le gritó enfurecido de espalda.

-"¿Sabes si quiera cómo tratar a una mujer?"- con dolor estiró su mano y le tomó el hombro.

Al no encontrar palabras para responder, Ren alzó su puño y golpeó de lleno en la cara a Lyserg, iba a ir por el segundo.

Cuando se acercó al rostro del inglés y lo miró con sus ojos dorados penetrantes –"Los que no tienen nada que ver, no se deberían meter"- amenazó.

-"¡Basta!"- gritó Tamao interponiéndose entre los dos, abrazando a Lyserg. –"Detente Ren… por favor… detente"- rogó apretándose más contra Lyserg, que pasó sus brazos por la cintura de Tamao devolviendo el abrazo.-"No seas violento con el joven Lyserg"- susurró con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ren observó impactado a Tamao, ¿Ella se había puesto entre medio? ¿Ella la niña tímida y sin coraje alguno?

-"¡Tamao! Sal de al medio"- le exigió Ren –"Es una orden"- gruñó él.

Tamao movió su cabeza en el pecho de Lyserg para los lados, y con sorbetes respondió –"N-no, no quiero que l-le hagas más daño Ren, Lyserg me quiere"-

Ren apretó sus puños en frustración al oír eso, sintió que sus dientes rechinaban –"¡Suéltalo!"-

-"No"-

-"¡Profesor, allá hay una pelea!"- gritó un estudiante que los señalaba.

-"Mierda"- susurró Ren mientras se daba a la fuga. Y miraba con recelo a Lyserg y Tamao.

Jeanne en ese mismo instante agradecía al chico que los acusó –"Muchas gracias Chocolove. Yo no podría haberlos acusado, por que sino Ren la hubiera tomado conmigo… gracias por acusarlos de mi parte"-

-"No hay de que, por una chiquilla tan Boni-bonita cómo tú cualquier cosa"- rió Chocolove mientras rascaba su afro en vergüenza con un sonrojo.

Jeanne lo miró con cierto asco –"AH… gracias"- y lo más rápido que pudo huyó de ahí a buscar a Ren.

Ren miró de lo lejos cómo Tamao y Lyserg hablaban con el profesor que fue a ver la pelea, y se retiró con un rostro sombrío.

Tamao giró a Lyserg.

-"Saldré con gusto contigo"- sonrió con dulzura al chico haciéndolo sonrojar.

Luego ambos fueron a curar las heridas de Lyserg a la enfermería.

-"AH…"- suspiró Lyserg.

-"¿Qué pasa?"- preguntó Tamao bajando su cabeza al nivel de Lyserg que se encontraba sentado en la cama mientras Tamao curaba sus heridas.

-"Me siento patético…"- resopló el.

-"¿Ah?"-

-"Por que tu tuvieras que interponerte por mi en la pelea…"- Lyserg suspiró y la vio sonrojar.

-"No, no es patético,… más importante… siento que te hayas hecho estas heridas por mi culpa"- respondió cabizbaja con el sonrojo aun presente.

-"¿Por qué te disculpas?"- preguntó el atravesándola con sus orbes verdes.

-"Es, es que yo…"- tartamudeó mirándolo.

-"Puedo soportar cualquier tipo de heridas mientras sea por tu bien"- respondió sonriendo Lyserg.

A Tamao le dio un salto el corazón.

-"Pero la próxima vez, yo seré el que te proteja, ¿Esta bien?"- susurró y acarició la cabeza de Tamao cómo a una niña pequeña.

-"Entonces"- dijo cambiando el tema-"¿Quieres que te vaya a dejar a tu casa ahora que las clases terminaron?"- preguntó el sonriendo. –"De pasada podemos comprar helados"-

Ella asintió enérgica.

Desde ese día Lyserg, ni un día sin falta la caminó a casa y acompañó en los almuerzos, hasta intercambiaron números de celulares para hablar todo el tiempo que no estaban juntos.

Tirada en su cama abrazando una almohada la chica miraba tiritando su celular en mano, se enrojecía al ver la pantalla… ¡Era un mensaje de Lyserg! Y no solo eso… ¡Era para un acuerdo puntual a una cita en el parque de diversiones!

_-"Buenas noches Tamao,_

_¿Quieres ir al parque de diversiones?_

_Mi hermano me consiguió entradas_

_Lyserg"-_

-"Puso que me vendrá a buscar a las nueve"- sonrió con nerviosismo Tamao mientras apretaba más su almohada rosada –"KYAAAA me siento cómo una princesa"- dijo alegre y nerviosa Tamao mientras giraba en su cama. Total era la primera vez que a ella la servían.

**BLAM**

Tamao saltó de golpe y miró hacia la puerta que había sido abierta con brutalidad, y ahí con una expresión de pocos amigos estaba Ren Tao con unos libros en sus manos.

-"TSK… mierda, deja de estar tan sorprendida todo el tiempo…"- dijo arrogante mientras se acercaba a la cama y tiraba unos libros sobre esta que tenían nombres de materias escolares.

Tamao se cuestionó mirando los libros.

-"Es mi tarea… termínala para mañana"-

-"¿Eh?"- se giró a verlo.

El se cruzó de brazos y la observó con el ceño fruncido –"Y a partir de mañana, te ordeno que estés conmigo todo el día, todos los días"-

-"**No te perdonaré si te me opones**"- le dijo con voz tosca y agria.

Tamao presionó su celular contra su pecho y miró asustada a Ren –"P-Pero mañana"- susurró desesperada.

-"¿Ya tienes planes?"- preguntó con una ceja arqueada.

Se sonrojó y presionó el celular más contra ella –"¡Tengo una cita con Lyserg!"-

Ren abrió los ojos sorprendido y luego murmuró por lo bajo mierda en chino. Tras quitarle el celular de las manos a Tamao, esta saltó de su cama para recuperarlo.

-"D-Devuélvemelo"- le exigió afligida, tratando de alcanzar el celular de las manos de Ren, pero las diferencias de tamaño se notaban, así que lo más útil que hacía era empujarlo torpemente con sus saltos.

-"¡Dámelo!"- gritó Tamao mientras Jeanne que venía de visita abría la puerta y quedó choqueada ante la escena de sus mejores amigos de infancia peleando de tal manera.

-"¡Tu solo necesitas mirarme a mi!"- gruñó Ren enojado por los intentos de quitarle el aparato, el se movía rápidamente pero la chica le seguía el paso. Trató de sacársela de encima empujándola hacía atrás haciéndola caer en la cama con el encima.

-"¡AH!"- gritó Tamao, mientras se sonrojaba por la poca distancia que había entre su rostro y Ren.

Su cabello cubría su mirada impidiendo ver sus ojos a Tamao pero el susurraba. –"Adentro de tu cabeza…"-

La tenía tomada de las muñecas.

-"¡Llena tu cabeza solo de mi!"- gritó mirando ya a los ojos a Tamao, que se sorprendió, al ver por primera vez en su vida, un sonrojo en Ren, y el la miraba serio.

El estomago y corazón de Tamao dieron un vuelco –"R-Ren"- susurró con los ojos cerrados.

Luego bruscamente la tomó del mentón, haciendo a Tamao abrir los ojos sorprendida, luego lo vio acercarse y presenció sus respiraciones mezclándose.

_-"¡¿EH?"- "¿Qué está haciendo?"-"Ren ¡Detente!"- _pensó sintiéndolo más cerca y casi rozando sus labios.

**SPLASHHH**

Tamao abrió los ojos para encontrarse a un muy desconcertado Ren con los ojos cómo plato y todo empapado.

-"¡Deberías enfriarte un poco la cabeza!"- ambos miraron para encontrarse con Jeanne con su ceño fruncido y un balde que goteaba.

-"¡JEANNE!"- gritó enfadado Ren –"¿Qué diablos estas haciendo? ¡Ahora estoy empapado!"- dijo furioso sentado en el suelo.

-"_Muchas gracias Jeanne, me has salvado_"- pensó Tamao con un sonrojo.

-"AGHH… ¡Por favor! Contrólate, tu deseo de monopolizar llegar a ser cual niño"- dijo furiosa y con un sonrojo girando su cabeza indignada.

-"¡¿QUUUUUUUUUUE?"- gritó furioso el chino.

-"Tu estas enamorado de Tamao ¿verdad?"-

Todos se quedaron en silencio en la habitación, lo único que se escuchaban eran las gotitas del balde caer.

-"_¿EH?"-_

-"_¿Qué Ren… esta enamorado de mi?"- _pensó sonrojándose Tamao y mirando la nuca del de cabellos oscuros.

El se dio vuelta a Tamao haciéndola estremecer –"Por supuesto que no estoy enamorado de esta feúcha"- dijo agrio y con una expresión facial enojada.

El se paró todo empapado con una sonrisa arrogante y dándoles la espalda levanto la mano en forma de despedida –"Ve a tu cita con Lyserg si quieres"- tomó el pomo de la puerta para salir –"Te liberaré de ser mi esclava por lo menos hasta mañana"- y cerrando la puerta fue su último sonido.

Tamao miró preocupada la puerta –"¿_Que es… lo que estas pensando realmente Ren?"- _pensó con angustia Tamao mientras volvía a abrazar su celular.

-"Es un estúpido… "- sonrió falsamente Jeanne tras despedirse y salir por la misma puerta…

Tras salir se abrazó a si misma –"Es un IMBESIL que solo piensa en si mismo…"- susurró mientras sentía que pequeñas líneas de lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas. –"Pero… lo amo tanto…"- tras decir eso se desmoronó a llorar en el piso cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos.

-"¿Por qué solo tienes ojos para Tamao?"- susurró entre sollozos –"¡Y por que lo niegas con tanta vehemencia!"- susurró angustiada tras limpiarse las lágrimas y levantarse –"Mira que hacerme llorar aquí de todos los lugares posibles…"- miró alrededor. Llorar a las afueras del departamento de Tamao no era de las mejores ideas, en la casa de al lado vivía Ren y la podría escuchar, sollozando y con su orgullo en alto bajo un piso a su departamento.

-"_Y lo que más me desespera de la situación… es que todavía, durante todos estos años… no te hayas dado cuenta de mis sentimientos_"- pensó con amargura mientras miraba su reflejo en el elevador que tomó, luego suspiró –"_Aún así ya me rendí hace tiempo… competir contra tus sentimientos por Tamao es imposible_"- sonrió tristemente y salió al abrirse ambas puertas de metal.

-"Parece que se avecina un desastre"-

**UFAAA… solo queda el último capitulo, iban a ser solo dos pero se me alargó un poquito, lo que se viene ahora es la cita… JOJJO ya verán lo que pasa.**

**RESPUESTAS:**

**DimeSando: ¡Que guste que lo encuentres bacán! ¿En serio? ¿No te gusta el Ren x Tamao? ¡Es un halago que te guste MI Ren x Tamao :)! Y de Cabello hermoso, ya habran noticias no te preocupes.**

**Ydran: JEJEJE, que bueno que te guste, y también que te guste la campaña de más fics de Ren x Tamao, es que ellos lo merecen, de mi otro fic, ya habrá noticias.**

**Stellar BS: ¿verdad que la trama es fuera de lo común? ¿Quién no adora a esta pareja? ¡Ren es un sádico! Pero igual lo amamos… sobre todo Tamao 3 El problema de autoestima de Tamao, se debe al trato de estos dos durante su infancia, imagínate lo duro que debe ser tener de únicos amigos a dos chicos que te superan en belleza por mucho (O por lo menos eso te hacen creer) y que se creen en todo superior a ti. Yo estaría intimidada… pero si Tamao hubiera tenido una buena niñez, vaya que se la esperarían los chicos… se la pelearían todo el día y Ren tendría varios problemas con los celos y los stalkers.**

**Ken-Ken: gracias por la lección de hoy profesor.**

**Echizen-Mia: que bueno que te gustes, espero leas el próximo capitulo.**

**Kamisama-san: gracias, me ayuda mucho a seguir escribiendo.**

**Hikarychan: JEJE, ¿Estabas ansiosa? Eso parece, aquí esta tu continuación, JAJA… si así que hay que crear muchos más fics Ren x Tamao para este mundo. **

**: D ¡QUE VIVA EL RENXTAMAO!**

**Paty: ¿Quién no esta loca por Ren? ¡Es MUYYY SEXY! ¡Gracias por el comentario! ¿Soy genial? *sonrojo* YAAA, no es para tanto ^^**

**Junengrey: PUES… la continúe n_nº**

**Oo Nelliel oO: WUAJAJA, tienes que tranquilizar tus impulsos contra Ren, no canalices tus malas vibras para que le pasen cosas malas… pero ya es bastante malo que te tiren una cubeta de agua fría enzima… es serio… lo digo por experiencia… así solían despertarme antes TToTT. **

**Azuleja: Que bueno que te guste, y ya seguiré :)**

**HatsumiYumeria: ¡SI! Nuestra meta de más fics Ren x Tamao será una victoria, no importa si solo yo empiezo a subir fics cómo demente, pero debemos tener muchos más JAJAJA, W… pues… con amigos cómo esos… me consigo un balde y me pongo a babear… es imposible negarlo… son demasiado sexys para ser verdad. Y no, no la dejaré abandonada ^^.**

**Paty: ¿Comentaste dos veces? WOAW… tu eres una fanática… ¿Soy lo máximo? *sonrojo* eres una aduladora xD pero me encanta…. Ya se viene lo proximo, no te preocupes.**

**Pao-Hale20: PUFF… ya veremos con Lyserg, aun que no puedo negar que es el chico de mis sueños… siempre eh querido alguien que me trate caballerosamente ^^… Ren es un monstruo sádico que logra siempre lo que quiere… ya veremos que hace en el próximo y último capitulo :) **

**Eres una dulzura! Me dices, **_**sin ánimos de presionar pero esperaré ansiosa, **_**AWWW, me dan ganas de abrazarte W**

**GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS; ESTOS SON LOS QUE ME AYUDAN A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO Y ME DAN ANIMOS.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Si, los derechos de autor no son míos ni los personajes, pero aquí les presento mi primera historia terminada de Ren x Tamao,**

**Es un sueño que me lean y espero que me sigan apoyando en mis futuros y recientes proyectos de Shaman King.**

Capitulo 3

Puro e indescifrable Corazón

-"¿Qué es lo que realmente piensas Ren?"-

Tamao sacudió la cabeza y puso atención en el lugar donde se encontraba, el parque de diversiones, y junto a nadie más ni nadie menos que Lyserg.

-"¡Es tan grande!"- dijo ella alegre, mientras giraba y hacía lucir su bonito vestido amarillo y tenía un pequeño chalequito que no le llegaba debajo de la cintura con mangas cortas color blanco, además de sus bonitas sandalias doradas con taco.

Tenía su pelo amarrado en dos colitas diminutas y llevaba un collar de perlas.

Traía con ella su bolso blanco que era decorado con un listón.

Lyserg se alegró por la vista de su novia tan feliz pero su rostro pasó a ser uno inseguro.

-"Si, pero…"- susurró el caminando con Tamao unos pasos atrás cuando una persona choca con su hombro.

-"¡Ah!"- exclama Tamao.

-"Hay demasiada gente"- suspiró con cansancio –"Bueno, es obvio es feriado después de todo"-

Tamao echó un vistazo y estaba todo aglomerado, suspiró con la misma potencia que Lyserg –"Lo lamento"- susurró.

Tamao estaba pensando en lo malo que era que estuviera tan lleno de gente, ya que no podrían tener su cita con fluidez, cuando sintió su mano calentarse, se giró a verla y esta estaba siendo tomada por la de Lyserg. Ella se sonrojó y lo miró sorprendida.

El sonrió con dulzura y entrelazó los dedos –"Esto es solo para que no te pierdas… princesa"- susurró el confiado y mirándola tiernamente.

Tamao se sonrojó…

-"_Lyserg dice cosas que llaman la atención tan naturalmente_"- pensó mientras sentía su agarre más fuerte tras escuchar los comentarios y miradas de la gente alrededor, ellos eran la principal atracción.

-"¡KYA! ¡El dijo mi princesa!"- escuchó a una chica que iba con los brazos entrelazados con su novio.

-"PFF… son unos lucidos"- susurró un muchacho que estaba celoso de los ojos de su novia sobre Lyserg.

-"¿Están jugando a la princesa?"- preguntó una pequeña niña que de la mano con su madre y que de paso escuchó.

Tamao no estaba acostumbrada a tanta atención y se puso un poco nerviosa pero siguió caminando y se relajó cuando vio el rostro sumamente feliz de su acompañante.

**SPLASH**

Sintió su mano fría un momento, la miró y estaba empapada, ambos ella y Lyserg miraron a Ren que estaba detrás de ellos con un vaso plástico abierto.

Ren había vaciado el contenido en las manos de ambos entrelazadas.

-"OH… maldición… desparramé mi jugo"- susurró con un tono de lamento casi monótono mientras miraba el vacío de su vaso.

-"¿Ren? ¡Q-que haces en un lugar cómo este!"- preguntó roja Tamao.

-"Obviamente vine a jugar por que es feriado"- dijo cómo si fuera lo más normal, y sin despegar la vista de Tamao lanzó el vaso a un basurero unos metros más lejos.

-"¿Tú solo?"- dijo un poco triste de la soledad de su amigo de infancia –"_Ni siquiera Jeanne esta con el_"-

El la miró enojado con sus ojos dorados penetrantes –"¿Tienes algún problema con ello?"- dijo tosco con ambas manos en su bolsillo, lucía unos jeans sueltos una camisa abierta y una polera negra donde se veía el colgante que caía desde su cuello.

-"¿Podrías por favor no molestarnos?"- dijo molesto Lyserg mientras se interponía entre Ren y Tamao y lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Ambos chicos se miraron, Ren lo analizó de pies a cabeza, Lyserg llevaba puesto un sweater verde que dejaba ver un poco su polera negra y unos pantalones café chocolate, además de un reloj y un pequeño parche en su rostro por la pelea de la biblioteca.

-"OH pero"- susurró Ren –"Claro que si Lyserg"- dijo con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

Ren subió su mano y la meneó divertidamente aún con su amigable sonrisa –"Claro que No, ¿Molestarlos a los dos? ¿Por qué haría algo tan descortés? ¡Por favor sigan con su romántica cita!"- dijo animoso.

A Tamao se le tensó la piel y quería comerse las uñas de los nervios, Ren estaba sonriendo y no usaba palabras groseras entre las frases que tenían el nombre de Lyserg… algo andaba mal, un pequeño temblor la rodeó y se auto abrazó.

-"Yo voy a ir por… mi mismo"- sonrió Ren sádicamente. –"Por favor no se **preocupen**"-

Todos, y cuando digo TODOS… se subió a todos los juegos o actos con la pareja, ellos subieron a la montaña rusa y un asiento atrás de ellos iba Ren, fueron a la casa del terror y el caminó junto a ellos y para el colmo… subieron a la rueda de la fortuna… ¡Y él se metió con ellos!

Cada vez Lyserg perdía más la paciencia.

-"_¡Estoy __**preocupada**__!"- _pensó Tamao mientras bebía un zumo de manzana, Lyserg uno de naranja y Ren que tubo el descaro de sentarse en la misma mesa que ellos comía un durazno.

Lyserg sentía que sus cejas no podían bajar más en un ceño… su mirada se oscureció mientras pensó… dejo el zumo y tomó el brazo de Tamao, con el otro agarró su cartera y saltó de la silla a correr –"¡Vámonos!"- pegó un pequeño gritillo mientras Ren se apresuraba en pararse de su silla.

Lyserg corrió con todas sus fuerzas llevando a rastras a Tamao que no podía correr a tal velocidad.

-"¡Tamao espera!"- escuchó Tamao a Ren gritar.

Corrieron entre toda la multitud cuando Tamao sintió que se le doblaba el pie, cayó estrepitosamente al suelo y Lyserg en un intento de detenerse a ayudarla y pararse no pudo hacer nada ya que la aglomeración de gente lo separó en cinco segundos de la chica y la dejo desprotegida tirada en el suelo y con una torcedura mientras gritaba su nombre.

**-"¡Tamamura!"-**

-"Ugh"- murmuró en dolor Tamao tirada en el suelo cuando abre los ojos y ve unos zapatos rojos de tacón a punto de pisarle la mano.

-"_Me van a pisar_"- pensó Tamao esperando lo peor con ambos ojos cerrados con fuerza.

Cuando sintió estaba en el aire, abrió los ojos para encontrarse a Ren tomándola por debajo de los brazos y levantándola cómo si fuera una pluma.

-"¿Ren?"- susurró sin ser oída por el de cabellera oscura.

La dejo en el piso ligeramente y Tamao se sonrojo al verlo jadeante por a ver corrido, un silencio se apodero de ellos mientras se miraron a los ojos.

-"_El… me salvó"- _pensó sonrojada cuando el se puso rojo de rabia y le gritó.

-"¡Tu grañidísima idiota!"-

Ren se agachó a la altura de las rodillas de Tamao y le miró el pie –"¡Aaagh! ¡Te doblaste el tobillo por correr en esos zapatos!"- regañó tocándole el pie mientras Tamao lo miraba sonrojada y con una mirada angustiada.

-"¡Pero yo quería lucir estilosa!"- reclamó Tamao la razón del por que estaba usando zapatos con tacones que ella no solía usar.

El solo frunció más el ceño mientras se reincorporaba parándose nuevamente.

-"Por dios…"- susurró enfadado mientras tomaba a Tamao por la cintura y la tiraba arriba de su hombro cual saco de patatas haciéndola sonrojar y ser el centro de atención de las miradas de los curiosos.

-"¡Ren, espera!"- gritó mientras este no le ponía atención y seguía con su camino –"¡Lyserg esta para allá!"-

Luego de un rato de caminar llegar a un lugar donde había un letrero con una cruz roja que decía enfermería, la metió ahí y la sentó en una de las camillas mientras se fue a hablar con una enfermera.

Ella giró a ver el lugar, estaba sobre todo lleno de niños que se cayeron o cosas por el estilo… ella suspiró –"_Soy tan torpe cómo una niñita pequeña_"-

Cuando interrumpiendo con sus pensamientos llegó Ren con un botiquín –"Todas las enfermeras están más bien ocupadas así que yo haré la venda"- susurró sonrojado Ren.

Tamao solo asintió, después de verlo completamente concentrado en su pie vio cómo Ren le dijo que había terminado.

-"Ren… eres bastante malo en esto"- susurró Tamao mirando el trabajo de Ren, un vendaje totalmente suelto, sin ninguna presión.

-"¡Qué-!"- gritó sonrojado –"¡Pues perdón"- dijo alterado.

Luego miró el rollo de vendas entre sus manos y susurró –"Mierda… no puedo hacer nada,… no puedo hacerlo con fuerza… si lo pongo muy fuerte siento que te dolerá"- jugó con el rollo distrayéndose con el sonrojado.

Tamao inclinó la cabeza asombrada.

-"¿Qué raro?"- dijo Tamao mirándolo –"Incluso cuando tu estas haciendo cosas violentas todo el tiempo… te contradices"- dijo ella meciendo su pie vendado en el aire.

-"Bueno… eso"- susurró un poco incomodo por ser atrapado en su propio juego por Tamao.

Cuando él se detuvo de contestar por que la vio sonreír dulcemente…

-"Eres tan extraño sabes"- dijo ella mientras sonreía.

Ella abrió los ojos y con un leve sonrojo le sonrío –"Pero… muchas gracias"-

El gran Ren Tao se sonrojo y levantó su mano para tirarla del brazo en un gran abrazo con el.

Todas las enfermeras se detuvieron de sus acciones y se sonrojaron al ver tan amoroso abrazo por parte del chico, el totalmente sonrojado y con ojos angustiados abrazo cómo si su vida dependiera de ello.

-"¡Esto es una **orden**!"- gritó.

-"¡Termina con Lyserg y sal conmigo!"- gritó haciéndola sonrojar.

El soltó un poco su abrazo y pego su frente al de la chica de cabellos rosas –"¡**Enamórate de mi!"- **dijo con los ojos cerrados con su frente contra de la chica con ambos ojos cerrados y un sonrojo formidable.

Tamao abrió los ojos en suma sorpresa y se sonrojó más si es que esa posibilidad era posible, pero su mirada se llenó de cariño y se enterneció.

-"_**Eso no es una orden, es una confesión**__"- _

Pensó Tamao.

_-"Si que eres,… extraño"-_

Pensó Tamao reviviendo en su mente lo que había pasado esos últimos meses, desde la confesión de Lyserg Ren se había puesto tan extraño… esta era la razón.

Sintió cómo Ren empujaba su mano a su corazón y sentía el latir de Ren.

…

…

…

-"¿Eh?"-

Tamao lo miró apenada.

-"¿Te gusta alguien?"- dijo sorprendido Lyserg.

Tamao asintió con una lastimosa y nerviosa sonrisa.

-"Vaya… si que me atrapaste, nunca pensé que sería rechazado tan rápido"- dijo el con una sonrisa honesta mientras se rascaba despreocupadamente sus cabellos verdes.

-"Lo siento mucho"- se sinceró Tamao sonrojada mientras se inclinaba un poco en disculpa y miraba el cielo azul desde la azotea donde se encontraban ambos.

Lyserg se acercó un poco a Tamao –"¿Y que tipo de hombre es el que te robó el corazón?"- preguntó Lyserg ya más o menos sabiendo la respuesta de la dulce y cariñosa chica.

-"HM…"- pensó Tamao mientras colocaba ambas manos detrás de su espalda y las entrelazaba.

-"El es… realmente torpe, no es honesto y siempre me manda y ordena sin siquiera mirarme"- rió Tamao.

-"Pero…"- susurró Tamao.

-"Es el que más me cuida de todos"- contestó observando su venda.

Lyserg le sonrió y le modulo un me alegro, luego abrió la puerta para irse de la azotea y bajar al colegio. Al salir, chocó con una hermosa chica de cabellos ondulados plateados, ambos se miraron se sonrojaron y rieron.

-"Soy Lyserg, un placer"- estiró su mano para saludarla.

Ella sonrió juguetonamente mirando su mano, pasó de largo el saludo y le besó la mejilla –"Soy Jeanne es un gusto conocerte Lyserg"- susurró dejando a un muy sonrojado Lyserg con un brillo especial en sus ojos esmeraldas.

Tamao giró en si con una adorable sonrisa.

-"Ya puedes salir"-

-"¿Quién dijiste que era **torpe**?"- dijo enojado tras salir de una pared y haber escuchado toda la conversación el Tao.

-"¡Ren! ¡No nos espíes!... Es embarazoso"- susurró lo último siguiéndolo a la barandilla donde el se estaba apoyando.

-"Cállate, esa es mi decisión"- respondió rudo.

Ella apresuró su paso y se puso enfrente de el, ahí se detuvo y volvió a colocar sus brazos tras su espalda entrelazando sus dedos de la mano, y con una sonrisa y un sonrojo le dijo.

-"**¡Te amo!"-**

Ren se sonrojó más no poder y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-"_Y hay otra razón por la que me robó el corazón… ¡amo su puro e indescifrable corazón!"- _pensó mirando sus sonrojo en el atardecer.

La chica rió y tomó de la mano a Ren que no estaba acostumbrado a las cosas mimosas, pero la levantó del mentón y le plantó un rápido beso en los labios, tras separarse, él se dio vuelta sonrojado y con ambas manos en los bolsillos caminó a la salida.

-"_Si, Realmente amo su puro e indescifrable corazón!"-_

_**-**_**"¡Te Amo!"-**

Fin

**¡Terminé! ¡Terminé mi primer fic Ren x Tamao! TTuTT me siento vasia y feliz al mismo tiempo, gracias a mis lectores que me apoyan! Los reviews siempre me dan ánimos a seguir escribiendo y hasta me ayudan a mejorar, solo soy una niñita de 14 años, pero escribir realmente me llena, y si quieren me pueden dejar sus comentarios para saber que les pareció el final de mi primer fic de Ren x Tamao, espero les haya gustado y nos seguiremos leyendo!**

**Respuestas:**

**DimeSando: Gracias por siempre estar comentando en mis fics, siempre eres la primera y esperas entusiasmada, me alegra un monton y espero te haya gustado el final del fic… pero aún tienes el de Polos Opuestos para seguir JIJI.**

**Stellar BS: JA, espero te haya gustado el final y la intriga se te haya ido… ya sabemos que pasó con todos los personajes excepto por Chocolove… a el nunca más se le vió… y ahora que me doy cuenta en la cita de Lyserg y Tamao, ¡Lyserg se lleva su cartera! ¡Se la robo! ¡Dios que malo puede llegar a ser Lyserg! La cartera era de Gucci por eso no se pudo resistir a su impulso cleptómano… pero esperemos sea feliz con Jeanne no? Y bueno, nuestro buen Ren siempre llega para salvar el día… esto nos deja una gran enseñanza… si vas a competir contra alguien por una persona, fijate que no sea Ren Tao… o te hará mierda… literalmente… JAJAJa, gracias por comentar hasta el final y leer mis historias ^^**

**Ken-Ken: Gracias siempre por tus lecciones de escritura ^^º me han ayudado y siempre las tendré en cuenta.**

**Echizen-Mia: siempre me dices comentarios dulces que me ayudan a seguir escribiendo, espero poder contar contigo siempre n_n**

**Kamisama-san: Pues el final, espero te haya gustado y no llores por que terminó JAJAJA… gracias por todo hasta ahora…**


End file.
